yandere_simulatorfandomcom-20200223-history
Taeko Yamada
Taeko Yamada, also known as Senpai, is the obsession of Ayano/Yandere-kun if she's chosen instead of Taro and will be one of the main characters of Yandere Simulator. She will be one of the female students that attends Akademi High School. Name Name ”Taeko” is literally writing タエコ, but by other kanji, like 多恵子, it can means "many blessing child". However, they are also other kanji for this name, like 妙子 means "wonderful child". Appearance (Default Look) Taeko Yamada, with her default look, will have long, straight dark hair, charcoal light eyes, light skin, and the default female uniform unless customized by the player. Similarly to Taro, she is supposed to represent a generic high school girl. Similarly to Taro, she will be customizable when implemented. The player will likely be able to change her skin tone, accessories, hairstyle, and uniform. Description "The Japanese word "senpai" refers to someone who has seniority over someone else. For example, if you are a first-year student, all second-year and third-year students are your "senpai". If you start working at a new job, any co-worker who has been employed at the workplace longer than you is your "senpai". In Yandere Simulator, the title of "Senpai" is given to the young man (or young woman) that the protagonist is infatuated with. The player is given the option of choosing Senpai's gender at the beginning of the game; they might be "Senpai-kun", or they might be "Senpai-chan". If Senpai is a male, his name is Taro Yamada, and if she is a female, her name is Taeko Yamada. Over the course of the school year, ten different boys will fall in love with Senpai. There is a myth at school that if a girl confesses her love to a boy under the cherry tree behind the school on a Friday, the two of them will love each other forever. Every girl who falls in love with Senpai plans to confess at 6:00 PM on Friday. If there is anyone who wants to keep Senpai all to herself, she has until 6:00 PM on Friday to eliminate the competition." Personality Similarly to Taro, she will be portrayed as kind and considerate, but ultimately, a generic student with no outstanding qualities. Routine In the future, Taeko will most likely follow the same routine as Taro Yamada: At 7:05 AM, Taeko enters the school grounds. She walks to her locker at 7:10 AM and changes from her outdoor shoes to her indoor shoes. At 7:15 AM, she walks to the fountain and sits on its edge, reading a book. She does not socialize with the other students, other than Osana. At 8:00 AM, Taeko walks into Classroom 3-2 and sits at her desk. She starts her morning classes at 8:30 AM, and leaves to go to the rooftop to eat her bento at 1:00 PM. On Wednesday, Kokona Haruka watches her from behind a tree. Senpai walks to class again at 1:30 PM and finishes her afternoon classes at 3:30 PM. Afterward, she will remain reading at the fountain until the school day ends. No matter what time the player chooses to leave school, Ayano always watches her go home until she arrives at her house safely. Additionally, she will follow the schedule of any Rival interactions that Ayano can sabotage. Relationships Mida Rana Just like Taro, Mida and Taeko's Relationship would be very complicated and/or rather hard to explain. Osana Najimi Osana will be Taeko's childhood friend and she will try to win her heart. Hanako Yamada Hanako will be Taeko's sister, the original idea was that she was in love with her sister and made frequent attempts into trying to seduce her, but the idea was then discarded, she is now a childish girly-girl who will try to stop her sister from having a lover. Muja Kina In Muja's week, Taeko will pretend to be sick and she will be attracted to Muja, Muja does not seem to have any intentions to seduce her, though still does have an attraction towards her. Oka Ruto At the beggining of Oka's week there will be a cutscene that shows how Oka falls in love with Taeko. YandereDev said that it will be a spoiler say it now. Trivia * Currently, the option to choose a female Senpai is not available. Yandere Dev states that it will be available sometime during the game's development. * If the player chooses a female Senpai, Yandere-chan and the rival's genders will not change. *If she is never added then the gender Senpai selection screen will be deleted. Quotes Category:Females Category:Female Students Category:Main Characters Category:Customizable Category:Unprogrammed Category:Unkillable Category:Noninteractive Category:No Club Category:Loner (Persona) Category:Akademi High Students Category:Characters Category:Hypothetical Characters